


What They Can See

by wotwolves



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious!Newt, Oblivious!Thomas, newt thinks thomas is ignoring him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotwolves/pseuds/wotwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you write where Thomas is always too distracted with Newt's lips or eyes or the way his hair shines under the sun that he never listen to anything AT ALL whenever Newt talks to him. Newt finds Thomas is being rude and annoying and got sad and thinks that Thomas isn't interested in being his friend. The Gladers find this too amusing because they know what exactly is happening. Yes would like the timeline to be during the maze runner because the boys (like Chuck) are alive and happy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Can See

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic was requested by milky_haven , sorry this took so long to post! i started writing this so long ago but kept putting it off! read the notes at the end for more information!
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Two weeks.  It’s been two weeks since the Greenie, Thomas, showed up in the Glade.  Since his arrival, the whole place has been turned upside-down.  The mood is lighter; people seem happier.  Especially Newt.

 

It’s no surprise that Thomas and Newt have gotten _very_ close during this time.  They’re inseparable; together in the mornings, when they’re both done with their jobs, and even until it’s time for bed.  Their connection is just so natural, so real, so much deeper than either of them can comprehend.  

 

Everyone can see their hidden feelings for each other.  Everyone but them.

 

Everyone knows that Thomas likes Newt; it’s as clear as day. Ever since Thomas had arrived, he always had this attraction towards the blonde.  He was the first welcoming face he was greeted with.  Alby joked how Thomas was practically drooling over the Brit when he greeted him.  Thomas denied it, but he knew what Alby was saying was true.  He thought Newt was very attractive.  Seeing him made the situation a little bit more bearable.

 

Now, the two of them are sitting by their log, the one that they always sit at.  Newt was rambling on and on about his work day, how gardening today was some how “harder than the rest”.  He explained why, but Thomas didn’t really paying attention.  He was just sitting there, with what some people would take as a blank expression.  He was actually mesmerized with the blonde’s lips, unable to think about anything but the was they formed certain words or how Newt would occasionally lick them.  Whenever he did that, Thomas’s heart always skipped a beat.

 

“And I won’t even begin to rant about people’s work ethic,” Newt groaned, running a hand through his fluffed golden hair.  He tugged at some locks that were between his fingers, before releasing them, taking out a tiny bit of his frustrations.  What was really getting to him was the fact that he thought Thomas was flat-out ignoring him.  

 

“I mean, some of these shanks have been getting really lazy lately, and it’s completely-“ Newt looked over at Thomas, who still wasn’t focused.  He had had enough.  Groaning loudly in frustration, Newt thwacked Thomas in the arm, finally gaining his attention.  Thomas whined, rubbing his arm.  “Were you even listening?”

 

Thomas blinked wildly, trying to comprehend what just happened. He was so focused on Newt’s pink, plump lips that he didn’t pay attention to his troubles, completely disregarding his feelings for his own selfish intrigues.  “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Letting out another annoyed sigh, Newt lifted himself off the ground, grumpily stomping away from the log, trying to hide his obvious limp.  Thomas turned around and watched him walk away, still not fully-understanding what had just happened.  He didn’t know why he was so upset or what he had done to him, he was so lost in his feelings that he completely tuned him out.

 

Just witnessing the whole thing, Minho walked over, laughing wildly.  Thomas rolled his eyes and shifted his body to face the fellow runner as he stopped short just to laugh.  He hadn’t calmed down from his amusement until he occupied the spot Newt just did, patting his shoulder.  “Trouble in paradise, huh?”

 

Thomas’s whipped his head towards his friend so fast he should have gotten whiplash.  Thomas hadn’t told anyone of his secret pining for the second in command.  How could Minho have sensed anything?  Before he could even question it, Minho answered the one question burning in his mind.

 

“Calm down, Greenie.  Everyone knows about your oh-so “secret crush” on Newt,” Minho put air quotes around ‘secret crush’, and chuckled when he stopped speaking.

 

Thomas lowered his head, embarrassed.  Everyone knew?  Is that why Newt was so angry?  Did he know, and was so appalled by the idea that he shut him out?

 

“Do you… think he knows?” Thomas hesitantly asked, rubbing his neck with his hand nervously.

 

That question only made Minho laugh again.  “Newt is the most oblivious one here! He’s basically the only person who doesn’t sense anything about your crush.”  Thomas nodded.  Okay, so he didn’t know.  That made Thomas feel a bit releived, but he still didn’t understand why he was so frustrated with him.  That is until Minho added, “That’s probably why Newt is upset with you.”

 

Thomas turned his head towards Minho and sighed.  “But I didn’t mean to ignore him.  I was just… distracted.”

 

“Maybe if you explain that to him, things will go back to normal,” Minho patted his shoulder, which Thomas flashed him a soft smile.  “Besides, he could _never_ stay angry with you.”

 

“What does that mean?” He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

Minho scratched the back of his head before standing up.  He started walking away, leaving Thomas’ question unanswered.  He tried calling out to his friend a couple of times, but there was no response to his friend, walking over to the Gladers.

 

With a sigh, Thomas picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off.  He needed to talk to Newt.  He couldn’t stand the thought of him being angry at him.  He couldn’t stand the thought of him thinking he ignored him, because he could never do that to him.  He could never disregard or intentionally upset the blonde because he cared about him too much.  In fact, Newt was all Thomas could think about.

 

Walking over to the Homestead, he found Chuck sitting at a table, eating with Winston and Jeff, Minho just joining them.  They all turned and looked at him when he approached them, all failing at hiding amused smiles.  Thomas didn’t have the time to deal with those slintheads.  “Have you guys seen Newt?”

 

Chewing some of his food, Chuck nudged him towards the woods, “By the deadheads.  He said he wanted to be alone for a while.”

 

Thomas nodded, giving him a quick ‘thanks’ before making his way to the woods.  He tried to go through the trees unnoticed, but he kept stepping on twigs and cursing under his breathe.  When he almost tripped over a log, another voice laughed at his clumsiness.  

 

“Take it easy there, Greenie,” a British accent said lowly.  

 

After he composed himself, Thomas looked over his right shoulder and found the blonde he was looking for, sitting against the tree with blades of grass in his hands.  “Hey,” he muttered.

 

Newt said nothing in reply, he just looked straight ahead again, returning to his train of thought.

 

After a couple of moments in silence, Thomas couldn’t take the silence anymore, so he sat down next to his crush, despite him tensing when the brunette sat right by his side.  They were so close, their arms were touching.  Thomas tried not to blush at how close they were.

 

“I’m sorry about before,” Thomas finally blurted out, turning his head, starring at the back of Newt’s head.  All Newt did was shrug.  Now he was ignoring him.  Thomas sighed, frustrated, even though he knew Newt was stubborn as hell.  “I wasn’t ignoring you.”

 

Newt snorted at that.  Damn that stubbornness.  Thomas wasn’t going to backdown that easily.  “Newt, look at me.”

 

It took a few moments before emotionless, cacao brown eyes met his.  Thomas studied Newt’s face before speaking again, “I would _never_ ignore you.”

 

Now it was Newt’s turn to study Thomas’ face.  He was looking for a change in Thomas’ expression to determine whether or not he was serious.  When Newt didn’t find that he let his defenses down just a little bit, and finally spoke up, “You did today.”

 

Thomas shook his head.  “Newt, I wasn’t ignoring you.  I was just… distracted.”

 

“What was distracting you?”

 

Oh no.  

 

Thomas had to fess up.  It was now or never.  Sure he could lie, but that wouldn’t get him anywhere.  He knew he had to tell Newt the truth, no matter what happened to their relationship.  

 

Sucking in a huge breathe, Thomas stuttered the answer.  “Y-you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah…  You always distract me.”

 

Then there was silence.  He knew what was coming.  Rejection.  Humiliation.  Everything Thomas feared was bound to happen.  everything would now cha-

 

Newt erupted in a fit of laughter.  His face became bright red and his sides hurt from how much he laughed.  This reaction hurt Thomas more than he anticipated.  Thomas moved to stand up, but a strong hand wrapped around his wrist before he could even stand.

 

“Hold up, Tommy,” Newt said as his laughter died down.  Thomas didn’t want to stay.  He didn’t want to be humiliated even more than he was right now.  All the sadness he had felt from Newt’s laughter all vanished when he felt the blonde’s hand slide down into his own and intertwine their fingers.  This simple act shocked yet excited Thomas.  He was also very confused.

 

Newt was starring down at their joined hands when he answered.  “I didn’t laugh because of what you told me.  I laughed because you do the same exact thing to me, and I was all upset because I thought the complete opposite of what the situation seems to be.”

 

Thomas squinted, “Does that mean..?”

 

“Yes, Tommy,” Newt smiled, which made Thomas’s heart skip a beat, “I like you, too.”

 

Thomas couldn’t help the goofy smile that formed on his face.  They both laughed, because they had both been so blind this whole time.   Both worrying about the other, listening to the other glader’s constant taunting, both keeping a secret from the person they both trusted the most.

 

Yet, they sat there, smiling at each other, talking about a whole other subject.  The declaration didn’t change anything between them.  They were still the same ole Newt and Thomas.

 

After a while, they both walked out of the woods back to the Homestead.  They ate dinner just the two of them and after that, went to _their_ log.  They continued to talk, their fingers locked, Thomas’ head on Newt’s shoulder.

 

Okay, so maybe they weren’t the exact same Newt and Thomas.  Now that they were both aware of their feelings towards each other, they felt more comfortable to act on impulse now, like every time they saw each other and they just wanted to hold the other.  They could do that now.

 

They had no idea what their new label was, but it was clear that they both belonged to each other now.  Even before all of this, everyone already knew.  And somewhere deep down, so did they.

 

The fire was the only light illuminating Thomas’ face.  He was slowly drifting to sleep, and Newt watched him slowly shut down.  Suddenly, Newt remembered something, which made him caress the brunette’s face.  “Tommy.”

 

It took Thomas a moment or two but he stirred awake.  His eyes slightly opened and he tilted his head up from Newt’s shoulder to look up at him, “Yeah?”

 

“I just remembered that I forgot to do something before,” Newt confessed.

 

Thomas chuckled before tiredly asking, “What?”

 

Putting his hand under his chin, Newt tilted Thomas’ head up slightly, and smiled, “This.”

 

Thomas was surprised when he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his.  It took a moment for him to wake up, and when he did he kissed back.  It started out simple, just pure innocence.  But after they both sat up, Newt placed his hands on his face and Thomas slipping his hands under Newt’s shirt, the kiss started getting more intense, much more needy, like they’ve both been starved of each other’s touch without even knowing they were missing it.  

 

When he needed air, Thomas pulled back from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.  “Thank god you remembered,” Thomas sighed, which caused Newt to laugh.  Thomas leaned it and crashed his lips onto Newt’s once again.          

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed the one-shot! I haven't seen many one-shots lately, mostly multi-chapters on AO3 (which I love), but sometimes I like just short fluff, that's why I'm going to be posting more one-shots! as for Silence, I don't know if I will continue to write that because it's with a co-writer and we're both very busy, maybe I'll do a short version of it, I don't know.
> 
> anyways, leave requests below and don't forget to leave kudos/comments! until next time! xx


End file.
